cheater?
by Emzy11
Summary: Elsa thinks that Jack is cheating on her so she takes their son and leaves, is he really cheating? will they work things out?


Today was the day of Elsa's birthday; Jack woke up earlier than Elsa so decided to quietly go to his office so he didn't wake up Elsa.

But as soon as Jack left, their son Lucas ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, waking Elsa up.

He had a present and a card for her that he put on the bed before jumping, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUMMY" he yelled so she would hear him.

Elsa giggled at her son wrapping him in her arms, saying "thank you Lucas".

Lucas kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the present he got her, "mummy open please" he pleaded giving puppy dog eyes.

Giggling Elsa carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a handmade frame with a drawn picture of Jack, Elsa and Lucas.

It brought a tear to Elsa's eyes as she hugged her son and then opened the card he handmade in school.

Lucas must have noticed Elsa's teary eyes as he said, "Mummy don't cry" as he gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you Lucas for my card and present, I love it and you" she said as she got out of the large double bed, picking Lucas up so he was resting on her hip she walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's daddy?" she asked Lucas but he just shrugged and Elsa sighed.

They walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, "lets get some breakfast, what about pancakes? And I will cook even though its my birthday" Elsa said looking at her son who nodded excited about having pancakes.

Once Elsa had made them all pancakes Jack came into the kitchen, he walked over to where Lucas was and sat next to him with his own pancakes.

Elsa looked confused why he hasn't said happy birthday, has he forgotten my birthday?

Suddenly Jack gets a phone call and leaves the room as he answers it, 'he never used to leave the room when he got a phone call, is he keeping secrets from me?' thought Elsa.

He had been coming home late and missing dates and family days out, she had to find out what he was doing so she placed Lucas on her hip again and walked towards Jacks office.

She could hear him on the phone inside as luckily for her he left the door slightly open; Elsa put her finger to her lips to tell Lucas to be quiet and he listened putting his own hand over his mouth.

Jack is on the phone saying "you should come over today as there is nothing important going on but don't tell Elsa please Miranda and bring little Susie"

After a pause for the person on the other end to speak jack smiled and said, "thank you, love you both. Cant wait to have all the sneaking around over with" then he hung up the phone.

Elsa was outside the room silently sobbing at what she just heard, 'jack is going to leave me and break my heart on my birthday which he has forgotten, he has a secret mistress and daughter' she thought.

Before Jack saw her, Elsa ran with Lucas to his room so she could get him dressed for the day and pack a bag.

She didn't want to stay and have her heart broken on her birthday, "Lucas honey can you pack some toys that you want in a bag please?" she asked him and he nodded stuffing fluffy toys and action figures into a bag.

"While you do that mummy is going to go pack her own stuff" said Elsa walking to her bedroom, putting on todays outfit and packing clothes plus essentials for both her and Lucas.

Jack was still in his office when Elsa ran back to Lucas's room and grabbed him and his stuff silently making their way down the stairs and out the front door. Getting into her car she drove off.

 **Jacks pov**

I heard the door open and close and looks out the window to see Elsa driving off with Lucas, 'where are they going?' I thought confused.

I walked out of my office with my phone dialling Elsa's number, I waited and waited but she never picked up. She always picks up so this made me worry more.

'Maybe she has just gone out food shopping' I thought, I walked out towards the living room and up the stairs to get ready for work.

 **10pm**

I had finished work and was on my way home with Aster Bunnymund but everyone calls him Bunny and Sandy Sanderson both my work colleagues.

We arrived outside my house but all the lights were off, 'I'm guessing Elsa and Lucas went to bed early' I thought as I put the keys in the lock and unlocked the door.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Bunny looking around, "I think she is asleep I will go check on her so help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen" I said.

I quietly walked up the stairs and opened Elsa's bedroom door and mine, using the light from the landing to illuminate the room to see the bed.

I gasped when the bed was empty so I ran to Lucas's room and it was empty too, my next option was to check the garage but her car wasn't there.

I went into a blind panic as I ran back to Bunny and Sandy, "what's wrong jack? And you have no food by the way" said Sandy concerned why I ran in.

"Its Elsa and Lucas they are gone, they never came back from this morning," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Where would they be?" Bunny asked me and I just shook my head "I have no idea but I need to call Anna to see whether she knows where Elsa is" I said rushing to the phone.

Phone conversation:

Anna- hello

Me- Anna?

Anna- Jack why did you call at this time?

Me- do you know where Elsa and Lucas are?

Anna- yes

Me- where are they?

Anna- Lucas is with me but Elsa is in a hotel

Me- why?

Anna- you will have to ask her that she didn't tell me she just dropped Lucas off here and said she couldn't let Lucas see her upset.

Me- why is she upset? And which hotel is she in?

Anna- I don't know why she is upset but I'm only telling you what hotel she is in because I don't want her to be upset on her birthday.

Me- oh god it was her birthday today I thought it was tomorrow damn it, which hotel? I need to see her.

Anna- she is in the hotel around the corner from Kristoff's house and mine.

Me- thank you Anna I'm on my way there now

Anna- no jack go tomorrow morning she will be asleep now and give her time to calm down

Me- okay bye Anna

I hung up the phone and held my head in my hands; Bunny and Sandy come over to me and put one of their hands on my shoulders.

"We will stay here with you tonight" said Bunny, "ok I just need to ring Miranda and tell her to come over tomorrow instead," I said dialling her number.

 **No pov**

The next morning Jack woke up early and him, Bunny and Sandy went to the hotel Elsa was staying in.

They were at reception talking to the receptionist, "can I please have Elsa Frost's room number please? I am her husband Jack Frost and I wanted to surprise her"

The receptionist gushed, "Aww how sweet, she is in room number 302. Just take the elevator up sir," she said pointing to the elevator.

Jack smiled saying "thank you" as he ran for the elevator, pressing the button for Elsa's room.

Jack found room number 302 and knocks on the door, from inside could be heard faint sniffles and a weak voice asking, "Who is it?"

"Its Jack, Elsa please let me in we need to talk" he pleaded, the room inside went silent for a what felt like forever then the door opened a crack so Jack could see Elsa's face.

Elsa had a tear stained face, with red puffy eyes from crying. The sight broke Jacks heart, but when Elsa saw Jack she gave him a cold glare.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked hopefully and Elsa just nodded reluctantly opening the door wider so he could come in.

Jack went and sat on the edge of the soft double bed as Elsa stood by the door still but with the door closed and locked.

There was silence until Jack spoke "why did you leave?" Elsa sighed and spoke not looking at Jack but at the floor, "I didn't want to get my heart broken on my birthday so I took Lucas to Anna so he wouldn't see me crying and I stayed here"

Jack looked confusedly at her "why would you get your heart broken?" he asked curiously, "because I know you cheated on me with Miranda and had Susie your daughter, plus you forgot my birthday and missed our dates and family day outs" she said crying.

Jack looked shocked but quickly walked over to Elsa and hugged her tightly, Elsa tried to pull away but Jack was too strong "Elsa, Miranda is my sister that I recently found out about and Susie is her daughter, my niece. The reason I missed family days out and dates is because of seeing them and also thought your birthday was today and I got you a present. A new car." Jack said.

Elsa managed to pull away and looked into Jacks eyes "oh Jack I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?" Elsa asked tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Elsa of course I do, I love you so much and you and Lucas are my world" he said then kissed her passionately.

"What a good birthday I had" Elsa said sarcastically laughing as Jack laughed too. "How about I give you part of your birthday present now while we are all alone?" Jack said smirking.

"And what would that be?" asked Elsa obviously knowing what he meant, Jack smirked even more as he pulled Elsa to the bed and kissed her passionately.

They spent most the day alone together in the hotel room making love to one another then collected Lucas from Anna and went back home meeting Miranda and Susie.

They lived the rest of their lives happily ever after, Elsa, Jack and Lucas the perfect little family.


End file.
